1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for controlling a dish washer, and more particularly, to a method for controlling a dish washer, in which a contamination level sensor is made to measure a contamination level of a washing tub, accurately.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, the dish washer is provided with a case which forms an exterior thereof, and a washing tub for holding dishes to be washed. The washing tub is provided with a spray arm for spraying washing water to the dishes, and a sump for supplying and collecting the washing water. The washing tub also provided with a washing pump for pumping the washing water from the sump to the spray arm, and a water supply valve connected to a water supply hose for closing/opening the washing water flowing to/from the washing tub.
The washing tub may also be provided with a drain pump for pumping the washing water collected in the sump after finishing washing to an outside of the dish washer, an air guide for making air in the washing tub to be in communication with air outside of the washing tub during water supply, and a water level sensor for sensing a water level of the washing tub.
Moreover, in order to measure a contamination level of the washing water, a dirt chamber may be provided, which is in communication with the sump, and a contamination level sensor may be provided thereto for measuring the contamination level.
The operation of the dish washing will be described.
If the washing water is supplied to a preset level, a controller applies to close the water supply valve.
At the same time with stopping of the water supply, the washing pump is put into operation, to pump the washing water from the sump to the spray arm, and the spray arm sprays the washing water to the dishes held in the washing tub, thereby carrying out a washing course.
In the meantime, the contamination level sensor at the dirt chamber measures the contamination level of the washing water for carrying out an optimum washing course. However, during the washing course is carried out, since the washing water forms a vortex as the washing water passes the contamination level sensor, scattering of signals from the contamination sensor is large, such that the controller fails to determine an accurate value of the contamination level sensor, causing difficulty in carrying out an optimum washing course.